<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apocalypse by tailorstales_11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332467">Apocalypse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11'>tailorstales_11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Dark Fantasy, HAPPY BIRTHDAY REI!!!, Light Smut, M/M, Pining, Undead, adonis otogari (mentioned), kaoru hakaze (mentioned), kogarei, mention of war, thank you twitter for giving me this idea-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]<br/>Lo sentì ridere anche in quell’occasione, il suono che si erse sopra qualsiasi altro grido di dolore o di richiamo delle truppe. E Rei ne fu attratto come se avesse appena visto sorgere l’alba. Perché era così, da un lato, la sua mente che, grazie all’immaginario umano, aveva cominciato ad intendere la vita nel suo lato più romantico.<br/>Perché gli occhi di Koga erano ambra, al pari del sole che sorgeva sull’ennesimo campo di battaglia da cui trasudava silenzio e stanchezza, e al pari dell’oro per cui i popoli muovevano le armi gli uni contro gli altri.<br/>[...]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eccoci per il compleanno di Rei con questa fic che aspettava da tanto di essere pubblicata ;; non vedevo l'ora di pubblicare questo lavoro, è uno dei miei preferiti in assoluto scritti quest'anno ;; ringrazio di aver visto un tweet che mi ha fornito l'input, catalogando gli Undead in quello che beh...si vedrà sotto uwu<br/>Adoro scrivere questo tipo di storie, a volte penso di doverne produrre di più ma poi realizzo che...senza la giusta ispirazione perderebbero il loro fascino; tanto vale scriverle quando mi sento ispirata che fare macelli ;;<br/>Spero che possa piacervi, ci tengo davvero tanto &lt;3<br/>So, enjoy&lt;3<br/>E buon compleanno Rei!!!</p>
<p>P.S.: linko la fanart che mi ha ispirato una delle scene finali, please guardatela (è 18+), bub ha le mani magiche &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Link per la fanart <a href="https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/83938105">qui</a>!! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>[ I Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse sono nel tempo diventati, a causa dell’immaginario collettivo di chi necessita aggrapparsi ad un concetto concreto, delle entità vive al pari degli uomini da cui sono temute ed ammirate al tempo stesso, esseri simili alle creature che il cielo ha mandato sulla terra.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Si muovono, viaggiano tra i popoli, portando con sé la sciagura di cui recano il nome, e lasciando un vuoto, al loro passaggio, senza che la loro neonata anima ne risenta.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Spesso galoppano in gruppo, a seconda di quanto le ambizioni umane risuonano forti nei cieli. E il loro potere si fa più travolgente, più distruttivo, tale che la vita teme possano ripercuotersi su di essa ancora una volta, riuscendo così, per l’eccessiva paura, a scacciarle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A volte, invece, si muovono solitari, preannunciando una catastrofe ben maggiore, o una successione di eventi creata dai propri fratelli.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ci sono occasioni in cui capita che si possa scorger loro in coppia, gravitare quasi senza alcuna intenzione, l’uno attorno all’altro, in una danza macabra sulle macerie. E l’umanità forse teme questi Cavalieri più in questo modo, specialmente quando due ombre familiari si ritrovano inesorabilmente ad attrarsi, quasi che abbiano sviluppato completamente una propria coscienza, dei propri sentimenti, e che il loro amore sia tale da ridurre il mondo in cenere.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ma le credenze spesso possono rivelarsi errate, e le danze essere travolgenti al punto dal portare l’umanità alla salvezza. ]</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Apocalypse</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>E</strong>ra solito ammirarlo da lontano, Rei, contemplare a debita distanza la sua furia capace di placarsi solo nel sangue. Era ipnotico. Nei movimenti, nel suo avanzare prima cauto e poi senza più regola alcuna, senza più limiti, la sua mazza chiodata capace di parlare da sé e cantare sopra i crani su cui si abbatteva.</p>
<p>Era solito ammirarlo sempre da un’altura, Rei, in modo da poter avere pieno controllo sullo spiazzo nel quale il conflitto avanzava.</p>
<p>Era cambiato tutto, dall’istante in cui aveva assunto forma umana.</p>
<p>Era vento, prima, fuoco, aria e terra insieme, spirito che ululava nella notte e si abbatteva sui moribondi portandoli via con sé, permettendo al vuoto di nascere ovunque si posasse. Perché lui, la Morte, era questo: disperazione, fine di un cammino, l’oblio che nasceva al suo passaggio e che mai era possibile da colmare.</p>
<p>La coscienza degli umani si era fatta poi più fantasiosa, loro che da sempre avevano il vizio di attribuire ad un’entità una figura modellata a loro immagine e somiglianza.</p>
<p>Rei aveva riso per la prima volta, nell’apprendere quella loro caratteristica, quel disperato bisogno di aggrapparsi ad un qualcosa di simile in modo da domare la paura che riservavano nei confronti dell’astrazione. Non erano capaci, altrimenti, di visionare un fenomeno, che esso fosse un soffio di vento o l’eruzione di un vulcano, la vita o la morte stessa.</p>
<p>E così, vestito dei vizi e delle virtù umane, era sbocciato. Come un fiore nella notte, bagnato nel sangue, i suoi poteri si erano condensati in una figura fatta di carni ed emozioni, di un’anima che ancora, distaccata ma affascinata al tempo stesso dal regno degli umani, aveva tanto da apprendere su quella sua nuova fase dell’esistenza.</p>
<p>Allo stesso modo erano poi giunti gli altri, plasmati da quell’insieme indefinito di fantasie e terrore insieme che l’umanità era riuscita a condensare in una figura viva e reale, in un qualcosa che potessero afferrare al pari di una foglia che cadeva, morente, dal suo albero.</p>
<p>Ma quella loro nuova forma, che all’apparenza avrebbe dovuto placare i loro poteri, aveva invece portato ad ottenere l’effetto contrario. Erano più forti, più letali, e più temuti. Come se l’orrore generato dalla consapevolezza che fossero umani, dei mostri con il volto di persone, e che in altri uomini le loro convinzioni potessero celarvisi, non avesse invece fatto germogliare loro il seme di un terrore più antico, di un astio che poteva esistere soltanto per i membri della propria specie.</p>
<p>Venivano chiamati i Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse.</p>
<p>Era un nome che a Rei piaceva per la sua risonanza, per quella veste potente con cui veniva adornato il loro titolo, e per la paura che suscitava negli occhi spenti di chi, ormai affranto, chinava loro il capo e lasciava che le loro spade falciassero i corpi su cui i cavalli galoppavano via.</p>
<p>Ed era un appellativo appropriato, per certi aspetti, al loro rango. Gli umani non riuscivano a pensare, eccezion fatta per pochi eletti, ad un’entità lontana dai propri canoni, e così avevano assunto, secondo quello che era l’immaginario collettivo della sciagurata gente, la veste di dispotici cavalieri su destrieri fantasma, ognuno contraddistinto da un’arma che ringhiava ad annunciare la loro presenza. E quel suono si trasformava in un lamento quando, in occasioni rare e speciali, giungevano in quattro, la speranza che abbandonava i volti di chi veniva seppellito per loro causa.</p>
<p>A Rei piaceva, muoversi in gruppo. Per quanto il suo ruolo prevedesse che i suoi spostamenti avvenissero per lo più in singolo, non era sovente che l’odio umano mutasse fino a quel punto, costringendoli a ritrovarsi insieme.</p>
<p>Accadeva in coppia, per la maggior parte dei casi, Rei che era solito, in una prima fase, ritrovarsi sempre con Adonis.</p>
<p>Era piacevole, stare in sua compagnia.</p>
<p>Era il Cavaliere della carestia, abituato a muoversi in silenzio e abbattersi sui campi indisturbato, e impossibile da essere scorto da occhi umani, ma non dall’animo di chi riusciva ad avvertirlo prima di osservare attonito, l’orrore che aveva provocato. I raccolti distrutti, l’operato dell’uomo vanificato nell’atto di una sola notte, il tempo atmosferico da lui controllato che concludeva il lavoro iniziato dalla sua venuta.</p>
<p>Condividevano poi lo spazio per diversi giorni, periodo in cui giungeva il suo momento. E Adonis infine partiva, sempre più raro da vedersi con l’avanzare della società, ma pronto ad attaccare in sella alla sua giumenta color carbone quando gli umani avrebbero chiuso entrambi gli occhi nell’ingenuità di dormire un sonno tranquillo.</p>
<p>C’era poi Kaoru, la Conquista, così veloce e schivo che Rei faticava quasi a stargli dietro, a comprendere il suo operato. Aveva cominciato a paragonarlo alle volpi, che furbe e agili si muovevano leste tra gli eserciti, disseminando discordia e dispensando consigli a chi, di fronte ai suoi occhi, appariva come il più degno. E al suo fianco restava, al pari di un porta fortuna qual era l’animale che Rei stesso gli aveva attribuito, mentre l’eco della sua risata risuonava nel cielo a seguito della sua venuta.</p>
<p>Era più solito collaborare con Koga, però. Koga che era la Guerra, Koga che non poteva essere nient’altro che il compagno, per eccellenza, della Morte.</p>
<p>Si incontravano a fasi alterne, l’umanità che concentrava il terrore di un conflitto in una bolla che Koga stesso, richiamato dal tanfo del terrore, scoppiava agitando la sua stella del mattino.</p>
<p>Ed era terribile, forse il peggiore di tutti, capace di uccidere sia meticolosamente e con dolore che nell’attimo di un lampo chiunque avesse la malaugurata sorte di capitare di fronte alla sua figura insanguinata.</p>
<p>Non poteva che essere lui. Sebbene non comparisse periodicamente spesso, era l’unico con cui Rei svolgeva il suo compito al meglio mentre l’umanità, sofferente, si inchinava al suo passaggio.</p>
<p>Lo sentì ridere anche in quell’occasione, il suono che si erse sopra qualsiasi altro grido di dolore o di richiamo delle truppe. E Rei ne fu attratto come se avesse appena visto sorgere l’alba. Perché era così, da un lato, la sua mente che, grazie all’immaginario umano, aveva cominciato ad intendere la vita nel suo lato più romantico.</p>
<p>Perché gli occhi di Koga erano ambra, al pari del sole che sorgeva sull’ennesimo campo di battaglia da cui trasudava silenzio e stanchezza, e al pari dell’oro per cui i popoli muovevano le armi gli uni contro gli altri.</p>
<p>E si specchiavano nei suoi, Rei che aveva ereditato invece il sangue, topazi contro rubini che con lo sguardo comunicavano più di quanto avrebbero potuto fare a parole.</p>
<p>Ne era attratto.</p>
<p>Gli umani avrebbero definito quel suo costante osservarlo, studiarlo, e ammirarlo, come una sorta di sentimento che lo legava a lui, l’anima che scalpitava alla vista della sua figura che smontava da cavallo per combattere e richiamava i suoi cani da caccia fantasma, pronti a rispondere ad ogni comando del padrone.</p>
<p>Era un sentimento nuovo ed indefinito, ancora, Rei che poteva provarlo soltanto in balia della sua presenza.</p>
<p>E si accorse, con il passare dei lustri, dei decenni, che ogni guerra durava troppo poco perché potesse saziarsi di lui, il suo ruolo che perdeva sempre più importanza di fronte a Koga che, quasi condividesse le sue convinzioni, tornava con più insistenza tra gli uomini, sfruttando quella sete di conflitto che mai avrebbero potuto abbandonare, e che volgeva a loro favore.</p>
<p>Fu un gioco di sguardi, all’inizio. Un gioco di sguardi che avveniva da lontano, Koga che, terminata la battaglia, sempre si voltava nella direzione dal quale percepiva il suo potere e Rei, lontano ancora dal campo e arco alla mano pronto a colpire, spesso dimenticava di scagliare le sue frecce, trovando distrazione nei suoi occhi.</p>
<p>Perché lo tormentavano, gli occhi di Koga, così diversa la loro luce mentre si posavano su di lui e Rei che, ad ogni scontro, ad ogni guerra, era come quasi spaventato da quanto stesse loro accadendo.</p>
<p>Era come trovarsi scissi in due dimensioni, quella da sciagura che gli umani avevano donato loro, ed una più personale, propria, che entrambi stavano costruendo sulla base di quelle occhiate che si trasformarono in carezze lievi, in gesti sempre più diretti ed impossibili da equivocare.</p>
<p>Avevano iniziato a concedersi in un periodo che Rei non riusciva a ricordare in modo preciso, la memoria del suo corpo che aveva però inciso i segni che Koga aveva seminato con le sue labbra, con le sue mani, lui felice succube di ogni sua attenzione. E lo spavento iniziale, la nuova travolgente ondata di emozioni senza nome, erano svaniti nell’attimo in cui Rei si era inarcato sotto l’altro, chiamando tra i gemiti il suo nome.</p>
<p>Non erano riusciti a staccarvisi per un solo attimo in una lotta che sembrava essersi ridotta a loro e loro soltanto, in una supremazia che vedeva il piacere di entrambi come unica vittoria.</p>
<p>Era stato un modo così freddo di descriverla, la loro prima volta. Koga profumava di sangue e di terra insieme, odori che per la Morte erano quotidiana amministrazione, parte di quella che, in un ossimoro, poteva definirsi la vita stessa. E Koga lo era stato, fuoco contro il suo corpo di ghiaccio, fiamma tale da condurlo in una danza al termine di cui, però, a ridursi in cenere erano entrambi.</p>
<p>A distanza di tempo, gli bastava voltarsi indietro per realizzare quanto fosse cambiato, il loro rapporto e quello che condividevano con il mondo, il loro spirito fattosi sempre più umano e fragile.</p>
<p>Perché era una fragilità umana che insieme andavano a condividere, e a sfogare l’uno sull’altro, Koga che riusciva a placare la sua sete soltanto abbattendo ogni emozione sul corpo che Rei, non importava se in una vecchia casa cadente o nella reggia di un sovrano, gli offriva.</p>
<p>Era come ammirare l’evolversi di una battaglia su di sé, e di poterne godere di vista, operato e risultato insieme.</p>
<p>E, in confronto alla forza con cui Koga tappezzava il suo corpo di morsi, vi erasempre presente un’innata dolcezza che sbocciava ad ogni bacio delicato che premeva sulle sue labbra.</p>
<p>L’aveva notato così.</p>
<p>In un giorno indefinito, lontano nel tempo ma non nel cuore al pari della loro prima volta, di quanto in ogni loro gesto vi fosse intrisa una pace che non poteva essere stata generata se non da loro stessi.</p>
<p>Gli umani lo chiamavano amore.</p>
<p>Ed era potente, grande, un’entità tale che in un primo momento non erano riusciti a definire, una divinità che regolava il cosmo e i suoi abitanti insieme e a cui anche loro, ormai diventati come gli altri che erano stati in grado di crearli, dovevano sottostare.</p>
<p>L’avevano coltivato in silenzio, notte dopo notte, alimentato tra carezze e gemiti e baci insieme, tra morsi che seminavano scintille sulle membra calde e scandivano l’orologio del proprio tempo, tra spinte continue e secche, e graffi disegnati come fossero stelle sulla schiena nuda di lui.</p>
<p>E quando era sbocciato, manifestandosi nella sua pienezza, entrambi erano rimasti come disorientati, pieni di un calore nel petto a cui avevano dato un nome.</p>
<p>Perché vi era sempre stato: sin dalle prime occhiate, sin dai primi gesti scambiati tra i morti di un campo di guerra, loro gli unici che si stagliavano potenti ed eterni contro il sole nascente.</p>
<p>Si era celato dietro ai loro primi scambi di battute, Rei che inconsapevolmente aveva memorizzato il suono della sua voce, richiamandola a sé tramite le sensazioni che quel tono fiero e basso aveva suscitato sul suo neonato corpo.</p>
<p>E si era nascosto anche dietro ai loro baci, alle loro carezze, nel continuo unirsi e ricercarsi tra le lenzuola del giaciglio che reclamavano per sé e che, per una notte, assisteva all’amore di due entità diventate poi umane.</p>
<p>Rei aveva cominciato a credere che il loro progressivo indebolirsi poteva essere causato soltanto dal loro gesto di ribellione incosciente, mai programmata, dal continuo evolversi l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro alla scoperta di sensazioni e sentimenti che mai dovevano appartenere loro, per com’erano stati concepiti millenni addietro.</p>
<p>Erano nati dalla paura e dall’odio covato nel cuore degli umani, e dall’apprendere dell’amore in ogni sua sfumatura erano sbocciati di nuovo, insieme, le loro mani giunte ancora sull’ennesimo letto che avevano trovato.</p>
<p>Erano stati in grado di sviluppare poi una coscienza propria, al pari di quella degli uomini che Rei tanto ammirava ed invidiava da lontano, perché aveva cominciato a desiderare quel tipo di esistenza che conducevano. Era una vita di pace, quella, priva di alcun tormento, le loro anime piene soltanto di amore capace di unire, di legare, capace di scuotere le carni da cima a fondo con la stessa delicata passione con cui Koga, ogni notte, continuava a farlo suo.</p>
<p>Poteva soltanto lottare per far sì che i suoi occhi non si staccassero dalla figura dell’altro, etereo sopra di lui, che lo guidava al piacere tracciando la strada ad ogni spinta, ad ogni gemito, Rei che non riusciva a fare altro se non a baciarlo, abbandonandosi al desiderio. E il soffitto, così come gli arazzi o il mondo che lo circondava, si spogliavano di ogni valore quando Koga era l’unico gioiello che si materializzava di fronte al suo sguardo.</p>
<p>E accadde, quando ormai la loro immagine nel collettivo era andata distrutta, che i loro poteri vennero a meno, l’immortalità l’unico rimasto di quella serie di doti che l’umanità aveva loro concesso, in un’ennesima sera di cui riusciva a richiamare soltanto le sensazioni, e le coperte azzurre che lo circondavano quasi che fosse sospeso sull’acqua.</p>
<p>Koga aveva cominciato a baciarlo dolce, e lento, le mani che subito erano corse ai suoi fianchi in quel punto dal quale scaturivano scosse propagatesi poi in tutto il corpo, Rei che riusciva ad inclinare il capo in un sorriso e a farsi condurre da lui.</p>
<p>Come in una danza che avevano ballato insieme per secoli, come in quell’infinito giro di cui erano gli unici a conoscere i passi, Koga l’aveva poggiato sul letto e Rei, in un sospiro, aveva ritrovato la familiare sensazione di sentirsi pigiato tra le fresche lenzuola e il corpo caldo dell’altro, bollente come se fosse mosso dall’adrenalina tipica della battaglia.</p>
<p>Era un’altra emozione, però, che lo portava a compiere quei gesti, per cui le mani erano corse ai vestiti che Rei, con estrema delicatezza, lo aveva aiutato a rimuovere.</p>
<p>Ed era un’altra emozione quella che faceva battere i loro cuori all’unisono, simile all’attesa che anticipava una rivolta, una conquista, un conflitto dai risvolti inattesi così come sempre era impossibile da prevedere, ogni notte in cui facevano l’amore.</p>
<p>Perché di battaglia, in fondo, si trattava. Ma era diversa da quelle a cui erano abituati, differente il campo che si trasformava nel suo corpo offerto all’altro, altre armi che utilizzavano per abbattersi. E non erano nemici, o bersagli da eliminare, gli strumenti di cui disponevano nulla di simile al ferro forgiato dal fuoco dei fabbri, o ai veleni dei più insidiosi degli speziali.</p>
<p>Era su di lui che Koga sfogava ogni suo volere, e le armi diventavano allora baci a cui ne seguivano altri in una scia che lasciava le sue labbra, tormentate dai morsi, per poi proseguire sul collo, lungo il petto, Rei che donava a lui tutto ciò che desiderasse, le mani strette a quelle coperte che sapevano di onde del mare.</p>
<p>E Koga prendeva e prendeva, ma non in quella furia cieca per cui sempre Rei si era ritrovato impossibilito a staccargli lo sguardo, lui un fulmine che uccideva chiunque si trovasse al suo cospetto. Prendeva in piccole richieste, in domande dipinte nei suoi meravigliosi occhi capaci di catturare la luce del sole, e il suo calore, e Rei, debole di fronte ad una simile vista, era solito annuire con un sorriso, le dita che sfioravano appena il suo volto.</p>
<p>Gli si abbandonava senza alcuna esitazione e Koga cominciava il suo gioco di baci e di morsi, proiettandolo stavolta sul suo petto, la lingua che si muoveva sicura a tormentare ogni centimetro di pelle che finisse sotto il suo dominio.</p>
<p>E Rei tremava.</p>
<p>Tremava sotto i suoi morsi, i suoi baci, gli occhi fissi sui capelli argentati dell’altro che offuscavano la visuale del suo volto arrossato e concentrato nell’atto di succhiare con foga il capezzolo su cui riversava ogni sua attenzione.</p>
<p>Tremava sotto le sue mani che cominciarono ad esplorarlo in movimenti conosciuti ma nuovi nella forma, Rei che si chiese, in quegli attimi di lucidità, se fosse proprio degli umani condire la stessa esperienza di sapori differenti.</p>
<p>Perché da quanto poteva ricordare, i millenni che offuscavano la sua memoria, la vita di Cavaliere era stata monotona, segnata soltanto dall’arrivo degli altri.</p>
<p>E di Koga.</p>
<p>Koga che aveva tinto il mondo di sangue insieme a lui e che poi aveva abbandonato in un angolo la sua arma, così come Rei aveva posato il suo arco, per votarsi ad un’esistenza di pace e di vita.</p>
<p>Avrebbe riso, se l’avanzare dell’altro non l’avesse colto di sorpresa, le dita di Koga che cominciarono a muoversi delicate ed esperte dentro di lui.</p>
<p>Avrebbe riso con sguardo al soffitto nell’assistere alla sua trasformazione, lui che, evocato dagli uomini come manifestazione della morte stessa, si piegava ora ad un’esistenza di piacere in cui la vita ardeva più del fuoco stesso.</p>
<p>Non riusciva a comprendere dove si trovasse, cosa fosse accaduto, Koga l’unica presenza costante a cui ancora si aggrappava. Con il corpo e con la mente insieme, le mani che premevano sul suo viso contro il suo petto e le labbra che invocavano il suo nome, la sua presenza, la sua vicinanza.</p>
<p>Si inarcò in un gemito insoddisfatto, e, alle sue orecchie, giunse una risata familiare, dolce e dedicata insieme, Rei che si sentì bruciare al percepire il suono diretto sulla sua pelle.</p>
<p>E lo colse, nell’atto di divaricare ulteriormente le gambe in un invito, la consapevolezza di quanto lo desiderasse.</p>
<p>Non l’aveva mai colpito in quel modo, come una freccia che lui stesso scoccava su coloro che doveva guidare nell’oltretomba e piantatasi all’altezza del cuore, nell’esatto punto in cui la sua anima nuova si era formata per Koga.</p>
<p>Koga che l’aveva aiutato in quel passaggio del diventare umani, Koga che, accarezzandolo dolce con le dita sulla sua pelle tempestata di brividi, lo guidava ora verso il piacere ancora una volta, ancora per un’altra notte, unendosi a lui.</p>
<p>E bruciava.</p>
<p>Bruciava sempre, averlo dentro di sé e su di sé, sentire la sua bocca farsi strada ancora una volta lungo il suo petto e morderlo, baciarlo, mentre con spinte lente e accorte, in una prima fase, dava inizio a quella giostra di gemiti e sospiri.</p>
<p>Ma era così piacevole, la fiamma che solo lui generava, che Rei avrebbe voluto ardere per sempre.</p>
<p>Come un semplice umano, come una creatura che possedeva soltanto amore e gioia, soltanto il desiderio che lo portava ad incontrare le spinte del compagno, ad aggrapparsi a lui, ad abbandonarsi a quella luce tenera dipinta nei suoi occhi di luce.</p>
<p>Koga lo invitava a farlo. Con il corpo, con il suo continuo chiamarlo, con baci che si trasformavano in più casti abbracci in contrasto con le spinte che aumentavano e risuonavano nella stanza.</p>
<p>E Rei si ritrovava così sospeso in un mondo in cui non vi era più il confine tra divino e umano, tra entità e creatura innominata che lui stesso aveva creato.</p>
<p>C’era solo Koga.</p>
<p>Koga e le sue mani che correvano su di lui, in mezzo alle sue gambe a dargli un piacere nuovo, Koga e la sua bocca che ancora una volta era tornata ad assaggiare ogni parte di lui, Koga che, in quel mare di gesti, continuava a spingere privo di alcun controllo, con Rei che lo esortava a farlo suo e suo soltanto.</p>
<p>Come avevano fatto per millenni, anche solo con lo sguardo, le loro anime entrate in intesa ancor prima che potessero realizzarlo appieno.</p>
<p>Bruciava ancora.</p>
<p>Ogni parte attraversata da lui e che ora recava i segni di quel passaggio indelebile, le cui scosse sarebbero state riportate a galla al morso successivo, al prossimo bacio o carezza.</p>
<p>Bruciava ancora la sua erezione nella mano del compagno, Koga che agilmente seguiva i suoi gemiti che sapeva decifrare a memoria, le dita che si muovevano leste ed esperte lungo l’asta senza un accenno di tregua.</p>
<p>E bruciava ancora sentirlo dentro di sé, Rei prossimo ad abbandonarsi all’orgasmo che seguì pochi istanti dopo, Koga che si trascinò con lui nell’esatto momento in cui, occhi di rubino contro quelli ambra dell’altro, alle loro labbra salì la stessa confessione.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ti amo.”</em>
</p>
<p>Fu intenso, al pari di ritrovarsi in balia di una tempesta e finire contro uno scoglio, l’impatto che, tremendo, annebbia la mente e i sensi. Fu intenso e lungo insieme, un piacere che mai aveva provato prima di allora e che lo svuotò di ogni sua precedente conoscenza, Rei che, la mano che si strinse a quella di Koga come un sostegno, realizzò di essere un piccolo granello di un mondo di cui aveva iniziato a far parte.</p>
<p>Erano diventati umani.</p>
<p>Spogli del loro titolo, dei loro poteri, pieni soltanto di un amore concentrato nei loro sguardi, nelle loro carezze, nel gesto di Koga di attirarlo a sé in un abbraccio e di porlo al riparo sotto le lenzuola che sapevano di mare, di loro.</p>
<p>E pensò, inconsciamente, il viso premuto contro lo stesso cuore di cui aveva imparato a memoria la melodia, quanto gli sarebbe bastato, per vivere, rimanere al suo fianco.</p>
<p>Così come il mondo non necessitava più dei loro servigi da Cavalieri, Rei non necessitava di alcun universo che non cominciasse e terminasse dove cominciava e terminava Koga, i confini disegnati da lui e lui soltanto, lontani dagli uomini a cui ora assomigliavano.</p>
<p>Lo cercò per un ultimo bacio prima di addormentarsi, cullato dal suo respiro, Koga che rispose con il medesimo trasporto e Rei, le labbra dischiuse in un sorriso, sospirò contento al tintinnare timido della voce dell’altro.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ti amo.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>[ Leggende narrano che l’umanità si sia spogliata del timore e dell’odio per ciò che non comprendeva, e che i Cavalieri abbiano così esaurito il loro ruolo, scomparendo per sempre. Ma miti più nascosti, meno raccontati di quelli che provocano più rumore, confidano invece di come loro siano venuti in contatto con la natura umana più dolce, più idilliaca, e ne abbiano fatti propri gli usi e i costumi, spogliandosi dei propri poteri e conducendo un’esistenza pari a quella dei mortali.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Morte e Guerra furono gli ultimi di cui si persero le tracce, e testimoni giurano di averli potuti ammirare un’ultima volta danzare non più su un campo di morte, ma tra le fronde di alberi baciati dalla luna.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Al pari di due innamorati.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quasi fossero stati da sempre destinati a diventare tali. ]</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>